


say goodnight (and go)

by i_am_my_opheliac



Series: imagine (a world like that) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_my_opheliac/pseuds/i_am_my_opheliac
Summary: You always appreciate any opportunity to spend time alone with Phil, even more so when you can reach for him and find him at the end of your fingertips, only a breath away instead of a train journey and a less than ideal internet connection.--Inspired by goodnight n go - Ariana Grande





	say goodnight (and go)

 

_Tell me why you gotta look at me that way_  
_You know what it does to me_  
_So baby, what you tryna say? Ayy_  
_Lately, all I want is you on top of me_  
_You know where your hands should be_  
_So baby, won't you come show me? Mmm_

There’s no one in the house besides the two of you.

You’re glad for it, you really are. Truth be told, you always appreciate any opportunity to spend time alone with Phil, even more so when you can reach for him and find him at the end of your fingertips, only a breath away instead of a train journey and a less than ideal internet connection.

It always feels like a gift, getting to wrap your arms around him, inhale the scent of his perfume and feel his chest against yours.

But today, God. Today you feel even more grateful than usual. How can you not, when he's hovering over your body, hips pressing down against yours and hands placed right next to your head, fisting the duvet tight enough that you are afraid the fabric is about to tear in between his fingers.

You look up at him without saying a word, meeting blue eyes that are focused on you and you only, making a thrill of pleasure travelling down your body, knowing exactly how much power you have in this situation, knowing that you have control of what is about to happen.

And yet you feel completely unbalanced just by the way he looks at you, enough to make your head spin, grateful for the mattress underneath your back - almost like you could float away without something anchoring your body down, as if gravity doesn’t really exist, not when it comes to battling with how lightweight Phil makes you feel.

He seems to drink in the sight of you as your start moving down the mattress to follow the line of his body, dark locks of hair falling down his face and almost hiding his gorgeous expression as you press warm kisses against the sensitive skin of his chest, uncaring of the slightly uncomfortable position.

The wispy hair surrounding his nipples tickle your lips and just the idea of it is enough to drive you crazy, enough to make you go even further, pushing your hips down so that you slide right at the end of the mattress, lips now at his stomach and his navel until you slowly make your way to where he most wants you.

You want to give that to him, want to worship every inch of his skin with your hands and your mouth and every way you can, aroused in a way that you have never felt before.

You have never felt this loved before, never felt this wanted. It's exhilarating, adrenaline pumping in your veins as you take in the lust blowing out Phil's pupils as you nip and bite and kiss at the soft skin of his hips, prolonging what you know is delicious torture, waiting for the moment he'll lose patience and push you down to it.

_Pay for your mind for no reason_  
_I know you love how I'm teasing_  
_You know that i'm playing_  
_So don't be mistaken_  
_You already know what I'm thinking, boy_

There's no need to admit it out loud, that it's exactly what you're waiting for, his hands in your hair and the weight and taste of him in your mouth, the knowledge that he’s taking what he wants after trying to resist you.

After all, you have been teasing him for so long, even before he reached your house, suggestive texts to keep him company during the train journey and detailed fantasies whispered in the quiet of each night that separated the two of you since your last visit.

“Dan -” he murmurs, your name a plea for mercy that sounds like the most beautiful of melodies in your ears. He's still looking at you, head pushed down so that he can take in the sight of you - laid out on the mattress and completely clothed, head only a few inches away from his hard cock, so close that the smell of him is filling your nostrils, pungent and musky and _Phil_.

There's no way that he's comfortable, no way that he wouldn't prefer lying down instead of holding himself up just so that you can indulge in this fantasy of yours.

But he knows this is what you want, and he knows that you will reward him for indulging you, knows you will show him just how much you appreciate his patience.

You decide to give him a taste of what's to come, to remind him exactly why it's worth it, why he's not making a mistake by trusting you.

Your tongue darts out to lick at the head of his cock, just enough for you to taste the bitter saltiness of his precome and for him to feel the promise of what awaits him. The intake of breath that leaves his mouth at that simple gesture brings a smirk on your face, the knowledge that he’s completely in your hands, so sweet and so trusting. It drives you crazy, how open he lets himself be whenever he’s with you - how unguarded.

You never want to take it for granted, never want to make him think of your teasing as more than just playing before giving in to him, giving in to the pleasure that can created when your bodies come together.

And giving in is what you do, abandoning the kitten like licks to open your mouth and take him in, resisting the urge to close your eyes and savour the experience - the desire to watch him much stronger.

_Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?_  
_It's impossible to ignore you, ah_  
_Why must you make me laugh so much?_  
_It's bad enough we get along so well_

God, if the sight isn’t worth it. His eyes scrunch shut as soon as your lips close around the head, almost like he’s falling under the weight of a feeling that is too much to bear.

You love this, love having him in your mouth, love feeling his resolve to keep still crumble under the pleasure that you’re giving him, hips starting to move on their own accord, pushing into your willing mouth faster and faster, the drag of him in your mouth and down your throat making your head spin.

Phil has never looked more attractive to you than when he’s about to spill in your mouth, arms shaking and almost giving out under the weight of an orgasm that is fast approaching.

You feel overheated under his body and his thighs bracketing your head, and it should make you feel trapped, should make you gasp for air and seek an escape. Instead, you have never felt safer, sheltered by the outside world, just you and Phil and his cock in your mouth, sliding in and out in short thrusts that start to go deeper as he loses control.

Do people know that this is what happens in between the walls of your room whenever Phil is here? Do they know that as soon as the door is closed and it’s just the two of you, his arms are around your body, clinging to you like he never gets enough of the feeling of you bodies pressed together? Can they even imagine for how long you kiss, as if you’re afraid of forgetting the taste of each other?

They can’t possibly know, you reason, and even if they did, it would be just a fraction of what you two really have. Because there’s no way they really know how he makes you feel, safe and loved and _cared_ for, how much he listens to every single word that leave your mouth when you ramble about something unimportant but that he treats with so much care.

They can’t possibly know how much he makes you smile, how much he makes you laugh, just how happy it makes you, the simple idea that Phil exist in a universe where he’s _yours_.

They can’t possibly know just how good it feels when he pushes down in your throat and comes with your name on his tongue and still tries to hold back, still tries to think of you, even in the moment where he’s supposed to lose all control.

And, furthermore, they can’t possibly know exactly how much you love it, the bitter taste of him, the pulsing of his cock on your tongue, how painfully close to coming you already are just from knowing that you did this to him, and how you’re not even ashamed of it, because you know for sure that he is going to reciprocate in just a few moments.

_One of these days_  
_You'll miss your train and come stay with me_  
_(It's always say goodnight and go)_  
_We'll have drinks and talk about things_  
_And any excuse to stay awake with you_

Afterward, it’s easy to lose yourself in the comfort of Phil’s arms around you, breathing in the gentle breeze coming in through the window, an attempt to wash away the familiar smell of sex clinging heavy to the air. You are grateful for the warmth brought by spring, grateful that you can lie in bed with your boyfriend next to you, naked save for the cotton sheet draped around your waists.

“Phil?” You call, quietly, already knowing that he’s probably not going to reply.

Phil’s breathing is evening out, a clear sign that he’s dozing off. You’re not surprised, not really - orgasms tend to have that effect on him, tend to relax him to the point where sleep is the only thing in his mind. It makes you roll your eyes, a surge of affection for this man-child lying next to you. There’s an urge going off in your brain, a voice telling you to wake him up, to not waste the time you have together asleep.

You tell your brain to shut up, and for once, it listens to you. You know that, realistically, falling asleep isn’t the best choice - you only have so long before your parents are back home, bringing back expectations to see the both of you up and around, helping out with dinner and not completely locking yourselves off in your room.

But Phil has gotten up early to get to the train station, travelled for three and a half hours just so he could spend some time with you, and you know exactly how tired he must feel from all the times you have done the same train journey to go visit him - know exactly how he must have been puttering around his room the night before, checking to have everything needed, pushing away the anxiety of missing the train and the chance to be together once again.

He deserves the sleep, you decide as you roll around in his arms to bury your nose in his neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex and Phil lingering on his skin, your favourite smell. You will both need a shower soon, will have to pretend like you are perfectly functioning humans that can spend a decent amount of time without cuddling up in a barely large enough bed.

You wish it wasn’t the case, that you had all the time in the world - that there wasn’t a clock ticking down, counting the hours separating the moment where you will have to kiss him goodbye once again, another train waiting to take him away from you.

“One day,” you whisper to the quiet room, a simple _hum_ the only reply coming from Phil. One day, so many things. One day you won’t have to count down days and weeks to be together. One day you will be in the same city, the thought of days spent together in Manchester no more than a daydream but an actual reality. One day, you won’t have to listen carefully for other people walking into the house, knowing that you are about to be interrupted, taken away from the arms of your loved one.

One day.

But for now, you will let him sleep.

_Want to say goodnight_  
_Baby, say goodnight and go_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can reblog it on tumblr [here](http://i-am-my-opheliac.tumblr.com/post/182557189349/say-goodnight-and-go)


End file.
